Hand In Hand
by FireFlamesHopeEternal
Summary: My entry for the Diversity Pairing Boot Camp challenge on the HPFC. 50 different pairings. 50 different prompts. All in one place. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**HPFC Diversity Pairing Boot Camp. **

**Pairing 1 – Harry/Severus **

**Prompt – Whatever **

**Relationship – Romantic. **

Whatever Severus had been expecting when he opened the door to his quarters after a long day of teaching, this was not it.

The dining table was set up for two, with candles, flowers, gold plates and about a thousand different pieces of cutlery. He could smell lamb cooking in the kitchen and he heard his boyfriend humming to himself.

He shed his robe and allowed himself a small smile. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this kind of treatment, but he hoped he could continue it. Harry's cooking was amazing.

"Harry," he called out and he smirked when he heard the humming cut out sharply. Harry popped his head around the door.

"Hey you. Did you have a good day?"

"Not really. It's getting considerably better now though."

"Glad to hear it. I know you weren't expecting me tonight, but I needed to come home. I missed you."

"I missed you too brat and it is a nice surprise. I am glad to see you."

Harry smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"There's a bath ready for you," he called through and Severus smiled again. He was glad that no students could see him. His reputation would be shot.

As he climbed into the bath he thought about Harry. They had been together for six years. Harry was second in command in the Auror corps, and so they only saw each other at the weekend. As much as he would never admit it to anybody else, he didn't know what he would do without his green eyed brat. In his trouser pocket was a box, a small one, that had been there for the last six months, just waiting for the right time. Maybe, just maybe, tonight was the night.

Half an hour later, the pair sat down at the table. Harry served them up some homemade chicken and potato soup.

"How have your classes been?" Harry asked.

"Same old. There are a few seventh years with the potential for an O on their newts if they apply themselves."

"That's good," Harry replied absent minded. He seemed worried tonight, and Severus was concerned there was something wrong.

"How are things at the ministry?"

"Fine. I had a meeting with Kingsley yesterday. He sends his regards."

Severus nodded. There was definitely something wrong. Harry was usually enthusiastic about his work, telling Severus about the different cases he was working on. He watched his younger man dish out lamb chops with mash and veg.

"Severus I have to tell you something. Please let me finish before you interrupt. I, um, handed my resignation into Kingsley yesterday. I also had a meeting with Minerva this morning. In September I'll be the new Defence Professor."

Severus stared at Harry for a moment before a grin threatened to split his face in half.

"You'll be at the castle all of the time?"

Harry nodded.

"You'll be moving in with me?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "If you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I love you, you silly brat, come here."

Harry got up from his seat and hesitantly sat on Severus's knee. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

Severus took out the small box and placed it open on the table.

"Harry, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You make me feel…whole, in a way that nothing else has done before. Marry me?"

The engagement ring on the table shone up at them.

Harry nodded tears in his eyes, and Severus placed the ring on his finger.

"We'll talk to Minerva tomorrow about having your things moved in here. Come on Brat, let's go to bed."

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too. More than ever."

oh


	2. Chapter 2

**HPFC Diversity Pairing Boot Camp **

**Pairing 2 – Arthur / Percy**

**Prompt – Fire **

**Relationship – Family**

I see my son in the ministry elevators. I ignore him as he ignores me. If only…if only things could go back to the way they used to be when my family was whole and happy. Molly is breaking apart inside and I am powerless to stop it. Charlie and Bill are worried about the implications of the family split. Fred, George and Ron are holding so much anger towards their brother. Ginny is trying to let the situation not affect her but I'm her father. I see how much it's hurting her.

If only Percy could see we aren't following blindly, that we are doing what's best for the wizarding world. That we aren't just doing this to hurt him. I understand he wants a good future, but at the expense of his family? That I could never have foresaw. Then again, I never was a great shakes at Divination.

This feud has been going on nearly a year. I'm worried that even when the truth comes out, Percy won't admit he was wrong. He always was stubborn as a child and I fear it will show its self once more. I wish…I wish I could tell him that I love him. I wish I could tell him to come home. I wish he was still in nappy's and drinking milk from a bottle but it will never happen. I fear I have failed my son, and failure is not something I ever wanted to feel as a father.

Percy shifts and looks resolutely forward, refusing to meet my gaze, although I am sure he can feel it burning like fire on his back. I wonder what he's thinking. I wonder if he acknowledges that his family misses him. I wonder how he can hurt his mother the way he is without a care in the world. I wonder when he will see sense and come home. I hope it happens soon. For Molly's sake if nothing else. She misses her son. We all do.

The lift doors open and my third son steps out without a word.

Maybe, someday soon, he'll greet me in the elevators with a smile.

Maybe, someday soon, he'll have a hug for his mother.

Maybe someday soon, he'll eat dinner with us as a family.

Hopefully that someday soon, won't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**HPFC Pairing Diversity Boot Camp **

**Pairing 3 – Hermione / Draco **

**Prompt – Nerves**

**Relationship – **

Hermione walked into the cupboard, nerve's fluttering in her stomach. She had known that playing spin the bottle with the other seventh years wasn't a good idea. And surely the room of requirement could have provided a bigger cupboard.

Draco Malfoy followed her into the small space and the door closed on them. "So, what should we do for seven minutes Granger?"

"Count the seconds and hope they pass quickly," Hermione replied, only half joking. Whilst Hermione and her friends were now amiable with the Slytherins, she didn't feel comfortable, being so up close and personal with the blonde.

"Bugger off Granger. You need to learn to loosen up a bit. This is our last party before Graduation. Newts are over and we don't need to worry about results yet."

"Who doesn't? If we haven't passed our newts then we can't get the jobs we want, and then our lives will be over before they have even – mph," Hermione was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing to her own. After the few seconds of shock passed she melted into the kiss as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and she ran her hands through his hair. They broke apart after about a minute.

"There that killed a minute, at least," Draco grinned and Hermione chuckled.

"I guess we have five minutes left," She murmured smiling shyly.

"Then we might as well do a little more of this then, huh," Draco said, lowering his head to hers.

_Five years later _

Harry James Potter watched proudly from his spot as best man as Hermione walked down the aisle. She looked radiant in a dress of ivory. Draco Malfoy stood beside him, watching his bride walk towards him.

Who would have thought this could all have started with a game of spin the bottle?


End file.
